dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Azure Dragon Balls (Guilty Blaz)
This Azure Dragon Balls (better known as Blue Dragon Balls (蒼のドラゴンボール, Ao no Doragon Bōru) in Japan) are a set of Dragon Balls from the result of the second convergence wave, appearing in Arc System Works’ true 2.5D fighting game crossover Guilty Blaz: Cross Tag Battle. They become central items to the plot of the story in place of the Keystones which appeared in as the central items in the prequel game, BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle. History It all started after the heroes of four worlds gathered four keystones into one to wish their worlds back from its converged state, at the same time after the event of Broly’s rises when a revived main antagonist of BlazBlue Yūki Terumi/Takehaya Susano’o, uses the Super Dragon Balls for the last third wish, the two former starts from reviving Zamasu (now with permanent fused form without side-effects) and the exact duplicate of Terumi’s original Susano’o unit, which is now belonged to Hakumen, before they form an alliance to annihilate mortals across every unseen universes and granting their third wish. When two wishes started at the same time, the second convergence wave somehow started, as the Keystones and Dragon Balls starting to crack into pieces. Guilty Gear, Arcana Heart and Granblue Fantasy worlds are also happened to be in the middle of second convergence wave after the event of their last installments (Xrd Rev 2, 3 Love Max Six Stars, and Versus respectively) and got dragged along with it. Eventually, The 8th Rift Azure Garden is created, creating the Azure Dragon Balls from the fragments of four Keystones and the existing Dragon Balls. Xeno Future Trunks, Bloodedge Experience Naoto Kurogane and Axl Low are the only characters whose timeline realities are not part of the convergence wave, but permanently got involved in the event on helping their fellow heroes to search Azure Dragon Balls. Appearance The Azure Dragon Balls appear as small, blue orbs with dark blue stars. Each ball is roughly the size of a tennis ball and appear to be made of either an incredibly smooth gem or glass. When all seven balls are gathered, they begin to flash and glow in unison with each other. When inert, due to the dragon within being dismissed or having granted the wish of those present, they appear as blue coloured lights. If the convergence remained, the lights will revert back to its ball states and landed anywhere, similar to the Earth’s Dragon Ball. Rules of the Balls When all seven balls are gathered in the same location, one may summon the Azure Dragon contained within. This dragon, similar to the previous existing Dragon Ball sets (prior GT), goes by Azure Shenron and is summoned by bidding Shenron to awaken. Once summoned, the Azure Shenron will grant an infinite limit of wishes. Similar to the previous Dragon Ball sets, Azure Shenron has more rules than the rest: *Shenron can grant infinite limit of wishes. However, wishes that has been granted, cannot be repeated again. *Shenron can also cure the corpse’s natural illness before bringing it back from the dead. However, it still cannot cure those who have contacted with natural illness at a very old age and weaker body, which may result in their existence ceasing. However, the elders who has able to regain their youth or healthier body can still be cured. *Shenron may be dismissed when there are no wishes left to be granted, allowing him to be summoned again in six months time instead of the full year. The Dragon Balls do not scatter across the globe when this is done. Once the wish has been granted, the seven balls scatter across Earth and are turned to a light so that they can recharge before turned into a ball and landing. These balls are more powerful than the previous balls set. It may have infinite wishes, but the power of Azure within these balls should not be tampered with foolishly. It contains the souls that are resided in the Azure Garden. If used foolishly, it will draw greater threats towards Earth and rest of the universe, and even the foolish summoners themselves will be influenced by the Abyss of Azure for destructive cause. If the summoner wishes to separate and restore the worlds that are part of the convergence, the Azure Dragon Balls will no longer exist.